The present disclosure relates generally to multimedia content composition, and, more particularly, to composing multimedia content that is suited to a user's needs.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Commercial multimedia content may include, but is not limited to, advertisements, television shows, movies, news, sports, music, imagery, and the like, that are commercially produced versus multimedia content produced by consumers. Commercial multimedia content delivered to users is typically generalized and directed to large groups of people. Even specifically targeted advertisements are somewhat generalized to appeal to a large audience within a demographic. For example, television commercials are often developed in an attempt to appeal to a particular type of audience, such as people interested in a certain type of television show (e.g., golf enthusiasts) or people that typically watch television during a particular timeslot. Once developed, the television commercials are then delivered in a manner designed to reach the target audience (e.g., during commercial breaks of a relevant television show). As another example, Internet-based advertisements may be directed to particular users based on user data (e.g., previous Internet searches). However, in these traditional techniques, the actual commercial multi-media provided is generally the same for all users that receive it. Indeed, it is now recognized that the adaptation of actual content to personalize the content for individual users is not commonly performed today. In general, traditional systems for providing commercial multi-media do not alter the content of the commercial multi-media once it has been compiled and prepared for distribution, although certain minor supplements may be made to it (e.g., adding closed captioning, language options, and the like). It is now recognized that it is desirable to provide more personalized commercial multi-media to appeal to users.